


PaperHat (Drifting Apart)

by Ghost_Writer_0



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst?, M/M, No prep at all I just type ':3, Sexual Content, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Tentacle(?), Tsun BH, free writing, other tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-15 12:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11230617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer_0/pseuds/Ghost_Writer_0
Summary: I am not good with titles or names, I decided to take a spin on how BH began feeling for Flug. Of course this is a paperhat fic, and I have no idea how many chapters long this will be.





	1. Naughty Dreams

This was not happening, it could not be happening but here he is. Black Hat could not believe he was on top of Flug, like this in his bed. The scene underneath was like a dream, although scientist was naked under a bed sheet he still had his bag on. The dap being quickly got off of him and carefully crawled further from the other; however, the separation did not last long since the bagged man got on all fours and crawled to bring them back close again. “J…Jefecito, I need you.~” He whimpers as he lifts his bag up and licks his lips softly, as he was about to kiss the taller being.

Black Hat howls as he opens his eyes and he sits up, as he tried to calm himself down he felt stiff and wet in between his legs. He growls angrily as he holds his head in his hands, and the memory of the dream lingers in his mind. It seemed and felt so realistic, when he uncovers his face to look at his hands he swore he felt Flug’s soft and slender arms being pinned by his own hands. He felt his body getting hot, which caused his anger to increase. He was disturbed out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on his door, “S…Sir?” That familiar infuriating cute voice was heard just behind the door.“LEAVE ME ALONE FLUG!” Black Hat practically screeched to the poor anxious scientist, which caused him to fall on his ass with a soft thump.

-Outside of BH’s room-

“I…I’m sorry!” Flug replied with a squeak, as he quickly got up and ran away from the door. As he ran he saw 5.0.5 trying to wave at him, but he was too afraid to even acknowledge the bear. He felt bad when he saw the bear’s smile turn into a small frown, yet he continued running until he reached his lab. Once he entered he quickly closed the door and leaned on it, in order to catch his breathe and calm himself down. “M-Maybe I should give him some time alone… after all I do have some work to finish.” Flug mumbled to himself, as he stood back up and walked to his workbench to finish his work. “I’ll will need to talk with him later, since we do have to make another ad… and I might try to ask why he was screaming this morning… maybe.” The scientist thought out loud, as he continued his work. ‘Why did he scream though, he is a walking handsome nightmare himself.’ The bagged man thought, as the word ‘handsome’ made his face heat up.

-Back to BH’s room-

Speaking of the walking nightmare, he was currently preoccupied at the moment to take care of his… hard problem. He bit his lips hard enough to draw blood, in order to suppress his moans as he rubbed his tentacle softly. He usually practically rip it off, but for some odd reason today he tried soft hand movements. He closed his eyes and pictured himself dominating the scientist in such an odd manner, by gently thrusting on Flug’s g-spot. Black Hat hated how weak he was feeling thinking about the anxious man, yet his tentacle seemed to almost erupt with cum.

Just as he was about to cum, he heard huge banging on his door. As he opened his eyes, he grumbled angrily. “Go away!” He yelled, since the previous screech hurt his throat. Whimpers could be heard on the other side, as the bear banged again although that was actually how he knocked. Black Hat sighed angrily, “…Give me a minute you stupid bear.” He said. 5.0.5 stopped knocking and waited for his boss to allow him to enter. Black Hat slowly got dressed as he tried his hardest to act natural; however, his tentacle craved more attention as it throbbed in his pants.

So he opened the door enough to show himself, yet made sure the bear cannot see anything below his waist. “What?” The dark being asked, as he looked up at 5.0.5. Although 5.0.5 could not speak, the dap villain was able to understand what the bear was trying to say. “My howling this morning… it was nothing, and don’t try to ask again or else.” Black Hat replied, hissing at the last word.  
5.0.5 nodded, not wanting to anger his boss more although he was still worried about him. “Is that it?” The dark being asked, as he was about to close the door.

The bear nodded no, which received another angry hiss from his boss. “…What else do you want? You have five seconds to tell me.” Black Hat stated, as he started to count. The bear wasted no time, he quickly did his best to get straight to the point. “Did anyone else come by?… Well Flug did, but-” before BH could continue, 5.0.5 asked another question. “Yes… yes the reason that idiot said nothing to you was because he was running away in terror before I could gouge his eyes out.” The dap being said plainly, with a small hint of guilt. Black Hat felt gross feeling any sort of remorse, especially for the scientist who is making him feel weak. As he thought more and more about how weak he was becoming, an idea popped into his head.

“5.0.5 I need you to deliver something to Flug, wait here.” He said, as he quickly closed the door. The blue bear stayed in place for his boss, curious about what he needed to give the scientist. A couple of minutes later the door opens slightly, so Black Hat can easily stick his arm out which was holding a letter. “Give this to Flug, and only him. If you or anyone else reads this, then I will skin you alive and use your fur as a new rug.” The dark being said, growling softly. 5.0.5 nodded quickly, before taking the letter and heading for the laboratory. After the bear was gone the door closed, “Now to finish off my… stress relief.” Black Hat said to himself, as he proceeded back to his bed.


	2. It begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope it's not too long, also I hope you enjoy this chapter. It may be OOC. ':3

As Flug was working on a new device for the new catalog, he heard some pounding noises on the door. “Come in 5.0.5.” The scientist says, not looking up from his current project. He knew who it was since the bear always knocked, unlike Dementia or Black Hat who just barge in. 

5.0.5 opens the door and closes the door shut again, before he walks in. He goes to the side of the scientist and places the envelope on the workbench. Flug looked up just in time to see what the being placed near him, “…Who is this from?” He asked, as he picked it up. As soon as he saw the hat emblem on the wax, he knew who it was from. “B-Black Hat?!” He asked, as he shot up from his desk.The anxious man almost fell back with his chair, luckily 5.0.5 was able to catch him with his paw. Flug had to calm his heart, “O-Oh, thank you 5.0.5.” He says, as the cute bear smiles. The scientist stood up carefully, then put the envelope down on his work bench.

“Do you know why he sent me an envelope, instead of coming to the lab to talk to me?” Flug asks, as he turns to face the bear. 5.0.5 nodded ‘No’, just when he picked picked up the chair and set it back up. “I thought so… may I have some privacy? Also I’m very sorry for ignoring you earlier.” Flug says, frowning behind the paper bag. 5.0.5 gave him a hug, and purrs softly. “Heh thanks.” The scientist mumbles, as he hugs back. After a couple of minutes Flug lets go of the bear, and he does the same.

5.0.5 waves goodbye as he walks out of the lab. Flug giggles and waves back, as soon as 5.0.5 left the paper bagged man began to get anxious again. He slowly turns around; however, as he was about to go open the envelope it was gone. His anxiety increased as he began to quickly look around the work bench to look for the envelope. “W…Where is i…it!?” He practically squeaked, as he frantically looked around for it.

“Looking for this?~” The voice of a certain fan girl asks, behind the scientist. Flug stops searching immeditly, and looks at Dementia who was holding the envelope between her pointer and middle fingers. “D…Dementia, give me that!” He says as he runs to the lizard girl. “Never!~” She teases, before running away from the scientist. “Dementia please, it’s from Black Hat it may be very important and private!” Flug says. As Deme smirks, he knew what he said had just provoked her to open the envelope. As she practically rips the wax off the paper, she crawls up the wall. “I’ll read it to you then.~” She says, as she giggles mischeviously. “D…Deme please don’t!” Flug almost yells, yet it was too late. 

“‘To my Idiotic scientist...’” Dementia reads in a horrible Black Hat voice. Flug looked around, trying to find a device to retrieve the letter back. She chuckled at what Black Hat had called Flug, before continuing to read the letter. “‘I no longer want to see you ever again…’” After hearing Deme read that he stopped looking for a device, and listened silently as she continued. “‘Your stupid face, even under that paper bag, disgusts me every time I am near you...’” Dementia’s smile slowly turned into a soft frown as she continued reading. “‘You make me want to gouge my eye out so I do not have to see you ever again, and rip my tongue out so I do not have to say your stupid name. Also if I had a nose or ears I would rip those off too, in order to not have to smell your grotesque scent and to hear your annoying voice…’” The once cheery girl slowly crawled down the wall, and stopped reading the note. 

“…Flug I-” She was cut off from the doctor’s response, “C…Continue reading it… you’ve read it this far…” He mumbled, as he held on to his arms and tried not to cry. “But-” She was cut off again. “I… I SAID CONTINUE!” Flug yelled, as he turned to face her. His body was trembled and he crossed his arms, from the anger and sadness pent inside of him. Dementia got scared she had never seen the scientist so angry, so she continued to read the letter.

“‘As I am writing this letter to you I am almost tempted to bite my own hands off. I wish I could fire you, but your inventions are barely useful so I do not have to kick your sorry ass to the street. Instead I want you to record the advertisments by yourself or leave instructions on how to activate the devices, so I may do them myself without being near you. You shall retreat to your room after you are done with the lab, I shall unfortunatly personally retrieve the gadget that is to be to promoted and instructions so I don’t have to ask you how to use it. Afterwards I shall leave papers for orders, and you shall go to your room again so I may collect the devices. This process will happen continuesly and meals will be delievered to your room. I expect you to clean after yourself and responsibly finish your work, do not be even more of a disgusting pig than you already are. Do not come to my office or try to speak to me, after reading this letter. If you have any idiotic questions, have 5.0.5 send me a letter from you. Farewell forever, Black Hat.’”

Dementia looked up from the paper to look at Flug. The once trembling doctor was now stiff, he seemed like a maniquien or a wall. Deme was about to say something, when the doctor simply said “…Leave the paper and get out…” The reptilian girl did what she was told not wanting to see the scientist angry again. She dropped the paper and walked out of the lab, and as she left she heard quiet sobs and a small thud coming from the lab. She did not dare to look back, knowing full well he truly needed to be alone. “I guess I’m not the only one who loves Black Hat.” Dementia mumbles to herself, now understanding how Flug actually felt about their boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three shall come when I know how to continue. ':3

**Author's Note:**

> Want me to continue this, then please leave a comment. I would also like some tips on writing and how to improve thanks. :3


End file.
